


Strong

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Peter Parker is a dork, Strong Peter, like he v strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: 5 times Peter scares/reminds people who know he’s Spider-Man that he is insanely strong





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on my tumblr (@schrijverr) as well! Hope you pop over and say hi!

Peter is crazy strong, which is something people often forget, because of his slender and kind of fragile frame, but it isn’t a small feat to easily block a Winter Soldier punch. He knows he often freaks out the people who know he’s Spider-man by picking something up that he actually shouldn’t be able too, but he hides it pretty well around people who don’t know. 

~

The first time he scared someone it was Mr. Stark. They were chilling in the lab together and working on some stuff when a package arrived. Mr. Stark went to get it and Peter followed. Tony tried to pick it up, but he couldn’t get it even a millimeter of the ground, so of course Peter offered to help. Mr. Stark looked at him and raised one judgmental eyebrow, but gestured for him to go ahead, he probably expected to get a small laugh out of the struggling teen, but instead Peter walked up to the box and easily picked it up and waited for Mr. Stark to lead the way. The man in question rubbed his eyes one time before softly whispering: “What the actual fuck.”

Peter grinned and said: “Spider strength, I can lift cars and shit.”

Mr. Stark let the hand drop from his heart and scolded him while waving with one finger: “Don’t scare me like that young man. I do not need more heart problems than I already have.”

Then they both laughed and made their way back to the lab. Peter discovered he could carry it with one hand as well and used the other to wave at some of the other employees. Every time he did that he looked at Mr. Stark who glared a bit at the boy, but Peter could see the small twinkle in his eye.

When they were back Tony opened it and studied the insides. He then whistled softly and said: “Damn kid, that was 500 kilo. That is so not natural.”

~

The second time he scared someone was Ned. They were building Legos together is Neds home and Peter dropped a piece of special Lego, which rolled under the couch. Ned looked sad and said: “Whelp, that's lost forever.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked as he tried and failed to get his hand under the couch.

“That couch is mega heavy and you can’t get your hand under it.” Ned replied, “But it’s okay, we’ll live without that one piece.”

He tried to be casual, but Peter could see that missing that limited edition piece hurt him, so he got up and picked up one side of the couch. He crouched down and held the couch with one hand as he picked up the Lego piece with the other. 

Ned gasped, but quickly grinned as he exclaimed: “Dude, that’s so cool.”

Peter grinned back and they did their handshake.

~

The third person was May, she was still getting used to the fact that her nephew was Spider-man and she had totally forgotten that it wasn’t just Spider-man who could do all that stuff. It was during one of their playful fights and she had almost gotten the upper hand when Peter grabbed her by the waist and held her above his head. She shrieked and clung to his hands for dear life with wide eyes of shock. He looked up to her with a questioning brow and she said: “I forgot you could do that.”

Peter grinned and loudly exclaimed: “I am the Alpha now!!”

May raised one eyebrow judgmentally and crossed her arms, she trusted that Peter wouldn’t drop her. Peter didn’t disappoint, he instantly put her down and bowed deeply as he told her in a mocking voice that she would forever be the Alpha and he was sorry for ever doubting her rightful place.

She played her part and said in a posh voice: “Good job, peasant. Now, don’t bother me with your mortal squabbles anymore.”

They tried to maintain their parts, but they made eye contact and all was lost as both dissolved into giggles.

~

The fourth time he scared two people at the same time. Rhodey and Happy had been over at the tower, holding down the fort for Tony, and Peter had forgotten his homework, so he’d come to pick it up.

It was in the lab and they didn’t allow him there without supervision, so both were watching him as he’d rummaged around the lab in search of his Spanish words. In the end he had found them, but they were under DUM-E, who had been shut of to minimize damage while Tony was gone. This wasn’t really a problem for Peter, who casually picked DUM-E up and grabbed his homework. When he turned around Rhodey had clutched his heart and Happy was staring at him. He gave them an uncomfortable smile and politely asked if he could go now. Both nodded dumbfounded and let him through.

When he came back next week a still of the security feed from their expressions had been printed out and put up on the wall by the other snapshots. 

~

The fifth person he scared was MJ, although it didn’t really count, because she hadn’t known for sure that he was Spider-man when it happened and she didn’t really get scared, maybe startled was a better word, but she kind of did so Peter counted it anyways.

It had been on their school trip to Europe and they were in Prague. He had just asked her to go with him to the bridge and she had said yes, something he still couldn’t understand really. 

They were walking towards the bridge when an older lady had fallen down by some stairs with her rolling bag and all. Peter immediately stopped and went over to help her. MJ had found it pretty cute how he tried to communicate with her even though neither spoke each others language. 

In the end he had hauled her to her feet, checked her over and repacked her bag. He lifted it up the first two steps easily and asked MJ if she could lift them the other one while he helped the lady up the stairs. She’d won from him in arm wrestling matches with ease over the years, so she figured the bag couldn’t be that heavy, but boy was she wrong. She barely got it up that one step, while Peter had lifted it up two with only one hand.

She didn’t comment, but silently added one tally on the side of Peter is Spider-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me, so thank you if you leave any. Hope my awkwardnes in the comments doesn't scare you off :)


End file.
